fakeformulaonefandomcom-20200213-history
Fake F1 Awards
The Fake F1 Awards take place every year at the end of an F1 season. They are just a bit of fun and an excuse for Fake F1 to have a party. 2013 TBA... 2012 2011 'Best Fake Driver' Category for the best fake F1 driver. 1st @FakeFernando 2nd @IamLewis4Fake 3rd @FakeJButton 'Best WAG' Category for the best F1 WAG (Wives and Girlfriends). 1st @FakeVivian 2nd @FakeDelRosario 3rd @FakeJessicaF1 'Best Fake Team Member' Category for the best fake F1 Team member. (e.g Team Principles, Mechanics...) 1st @FakeSFMechanic 2nd @FakeSmedley 3rd @FakeFIMechanic/@Fake_SamMichael 'Best Fake Team' Category for the best fake team Twitter account. 1st @FakeFifthDriver 2nd @FakeWhitmarsh 3rd @FakeFerrariF1 'Best Non Human Fake' Category for he best fake that isn't a human but is still part of Fake F1 (E.g pets, cars...) 1st @KinkyKylieRB 2nd @FakeSafetyCar 3rd @NandosPaella 'Best Fake Ex-Driver' Category for the best F1 driver who is no longer in Formula One. 1st @FakeKimi 2nd @FakeBrundle 3rd @FakeFlyingScot 'Best Fake Journalist' Category for the best fake journalist. 1st @FakeLeeMcKenzie 2nd @FakeJakeHumpF1 3rd @FakeTedK 'Best Fake Driver Support' Category for the best fake who supports one of the drivers. 1st @TheFakeBritta 2nd @Fake_Oksana 3rd @FakeSFTifosi 'Best Non-Fake' Category for the best non-fake, a.k.a famous tweeters. Only people who have taken part in our Fake F1 shenanigans this year are entered, because otherwise the list would be WAY too long! 1st @Jessybondgirl 2nd @Nico_Rosberg 3rd @KataHyde Best Fake of the Year 2011 Category for your favourite fake! You can vote for anyone you want here. 1st @FakeFernando 2nd @IamLewis4Fake 3rd @TheFakeBritta 2010 ... 2010 saw the first ever Fake F1 Awards! It was hosted by @FakeFernando and @FakeVivian. There were no team orders...honest! 'Sexiest Fake' The nominees for sexiest fake are: @FakeFernando, @TheFakeKimi, @FakeRosberg, @FakeMarkWebber, @FakeHamilton, @FakeJenson, @FakeDiGrassi, @TheFakeVettel, @FakePetrov, @FakeTimo and @TheFakeLoeb. And the winner is...@FakeFernando! 1st @FakeFernando - 23 votes 2nd @TheFakeKimi and @FakePetrov – 11 'Best WAG' The nominees for best WAG are: @Fakehannaprater, @FakeKataHyde, @FakeDelRosario, @FakeVivian, @FakeJenni, @fakescherzinger and @FakeMichibata and @FakeTimo. And the winner is...@FakeVivian! 1st @FakeVivian – 40 2nd @FakeDelRosario – 19 3rd @FakeTimo - 11 'Best Newcomer ' The nominees for best newcomer are: @FAKEALGUERSUAR, @FakeSebiVettel, @FakeCoulthard, @FakeDAmbrosio and @FakePaffet. And the winner is...' @FakeSebiVettel'! 1st @FakeSebiVettel - 19 2nd @FAKEALGUERSUAR - 18 3rd @FakePaffet - 7 'Best Fake Team Principle ' The nominees for best fake team principle are: @FakeWhitmarsh, @FakeDomenicali, @FakeChrisHorner and @Fake_RossBrawn. And the winner is...@FakeWhitmarsh! 1st @FakeWhitmarsh – 27 2nd @FakeChrisHorner – 11 3rd @Fake_RossBrawn – 9 'Best Non-F1 Fake ' The nominees for best fake non-F1 fake are: @FakeJorge, @FakePetaSolberg, @FakeSebOgier, @FakeDaniSordo, @TheFakeLoeb and @TheFakeKimi. And the winner is...@TheFakeKimi! 1st @TheFakeKimi – 57 2nd @TheFakeLoeb – 23 3rd @FakeSebOgier – 9 'Best Non-Fake' The nominees for best non-fake are: @antdavidson, @AussieGrit, @Bsenna, @croftyF1, @GaryPaffett, @H_Kovalainen, @JAIMEALGUERSUAR, @JakeHumphreyF1, @Jessybondgirl, @jpmontoya, @KarunChandhok, @KataHyde, @LegardJ, @LucasDiGrassi, @nico_rosberg, @realTimoGlock, @Rubarrichello, @The_Real_JB and @Vitalypetrovru And the winner is...@JakeHumphreyF1! (Though @F1alaUne should have won if he was nominated because he actually talks to us fakes!) 1st @JakeHumphreyF1 – 19 2nd @H_Kovalainen – 16 3rd @The_Real_JB and @JAIMEALGUERSUAR – 10 Best Fake of the Year 2010 All fakes were elegible for nomination! Winner of Best Fake of the Year 2010 is...@FakeFernando! Runner up is...@FakePetrov! 3rd place is...@FakeVivian! 1st - FakeFernando – 19 2nd - FakePetrov - 13 3rd - FakeVivian – 10 'Special Award' This years special award goes to @FakeJenni...for her boobs.